


To Another World and Back

by virtuevalois



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100, bellamy and clarke - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, based off of season 3 fitzsimmons, bellarke AU, somewhat fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuevalois/pseuds/virtuevalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, I was watching some fitzsimmons vines (agents of shield) and thought how amazing it would be for an au where Clarke goes into another world and only Bellamy believes she's still alive.</p>
<p>So, here we go. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Another World and Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is set 2 years after they land on Earth. 
> 
> A tip: if you like to listen to music when you read, listen to anything by RHODES while reading this.

3 months.

That's how long it had been since she disappeared. 

They knew she had been taken, and where she had gone, Indra told them to never expect to see her again. 

Abby cried for weeks. 

Her cries could be heard all over the camp. Kane tried to comfort her, but never succeeded past stopping her from a full on panic attack.

Things stood still for a month.

No one knew what to do without her.

The cries of the 100 were heard for miles. 

There was one person everyone was terrified to be around,

They knew,

They knew he was seconds from breaking into a million pieces. 

The only person who ever talked to him was Octavia. She was brave enough to try to spark small talk with him. 

He would shrug it off, say a few words, and walk away. 

He was alone. He wouldn't let anyone in. 

No one ever saw him cry. Not a single tear. 

But late at night, when no one was around, and everyone was fast asleep. He would sob for hours. 

Remembering everything she ever said to him. The way her golden hair sparkled in the sun. The way her smile warmed him from the inside out. 

Eventually, when he started talking again, he would talk about trying to find her.

"I'm going to get her back." He would say.

"Bellamy, she's gone. Indra said -" 

"I DON'T CARE WHAT INDRA SAID!" He would yell back. 

And 3 months later, exactly 3 months later, when everyone had moved on, living their lives as if she never mattered to them, Bellamy decided he'd had enough.

He grabbed his things, enough rations for at least a week, and he left. 

Octavia pleaded with him, begged him to stay. 

"O, I have to go. I need to know." He said, tears in his eyes. 

She let him go. Running into Lincoln's arms, knowing very well her brother may never come back.

 

Bellamy knew where it was that she was "taken", but he didn't realize how far away from camp it actually was. 

He stopped to sleep 3 times. 

He hated sleeping. In his dreams, she was there.

She was okay, and happy, and smiling. 

They were never actually together, Bellamy and Clarke. 

But Bellamy had known he's loved her for over a year.  
He knew ever since he found her tied up in that cave. Seeing her like that, after missing her so much, he just knew.

He didn't know how Clarke felt about him, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to be alive. 

 

When he finally reached the place where he knew Clarke was taken. The air felt colder, and despite it being on the brink of summer, Bellamy felt chills down his spin. 

'It's a place, that's not in this world. There's an ancient rock, and the Clan that run that land, they have a ritual they do. They can send anyone into the rock, and they're gone, in another world. We haven't figured out how to get them back.' 

Bellamy recalls Indra explaining it to the group. He never believed in other worlds, but he was convinced that must be where Clarke was, she would never leave the group willingly, not anymore. 

He was surprised there were no guards there. He half expected the entire Clan to be there.

He looked around, there was no one to be seen, for miles, he thought.

Back to the rock, he touched it, it was cold. Freezing almost.

He knew the only way to get her back, was to go into this "other world" and bring her back. 

It wasn't moving, it was just a rock.

He started getting frustrated. He started hitting the rock with his fists. "Come on." He said, his fist smacking the hard shell. 

"Just - do something!" He half yelled, his voice cracking. 

He knew he was on the verge of a breakdown. 

"CLARKE!" He yelled, his knuckles started to bleed as he continued hitting the rock at full force. 

And then his yells turned into screams, half due to the fact that he knew he was about to break his hand, the other half because he just wanted her. 

"DO SOMETHING!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice echoing through the empty woods. 

The pain in his voice breaking his own heart. 

He stopped suddenly when he heard rustling in the trees behind him.

"Who's there?!" He yelled.

Three tall men in black robes and silver armor came up behind him. None of them saying anything. 

"Who are you? Where's Clarke?"  
No reply.

"Where the HELL did you put her?!" He yelled. Still no reply.

A few seconds later, when he was about to pull his gun on them, a women dressed in all white came around the corner and stood in front of the three men.

"Bellamy Kom Skykru." She said. Her voice had an echo to it, even though she was almost whispering. 

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" 

"She spoke of you. Said you were her partner. Her co-leader." She echoed.

"Clarke?! Where is she?"

"If you want to see her, all you have to do is ask, young Bellamy." Her voice was starting to terrify him. 

"Send me there. Wherever she is. I just want to see her." He begged. His voice a pleading, raspy mess. 

She nodded, the three men behind her started walking towards the rock. And suddenly, it was no longer a rock, it was a black puddle. 

"How-" He started, but she cut him off. "Jump." She said.

He looked at the puddle questioningly, surly it wasn't deep enough for him to jump into. 

"I don't-" 

"Jump. You want to find her, jump." 

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. And jumped.

He imagined just his feet getting wet, but when he opened his eyes, it was blue. Everything was blue.

He was blue, the sky was blue, the ground was blue, the air was blue.

His first thought was that he couldn't breath in this blue air, but when he finally took a deep breath, he realized he could. 

He didn't know what he was stepping on, was it sand? Or just blue dirt? He couldn't tell. 

After inspecting around him, he remembered why he was there.

"Clarke?!" He yelled, looking around for the blonde his eyes were so desperate to devour. 

He heard nothing. And he realized he really didn't hear a single thing. Not even the faint blow of wind. 

"Clarke!" He started walking, his shoes sinking into the ground like quick-sand when he walked. 

Still nothing. 

He kept walking, into the vast color of blue. Yelling her name as he went. 

That's when he saw it, a small lump in the ground about a yard away from where he was standing. 

He started to run, but he wasn't actually running. The blue quick-sand-like ground beneath him wouldn't allow him to do so. 

"CLARKE!" He started screaming her name over and over again, both hoping that it was her, and hoping that it wasn't. 

It seemed like hours until he reached it. And then he realized, that the it, was actually her.

The one he had waited to see for months. The one had quite literally gone to another world to find.

He bent down to her body, he was afraid when he turned her over, that she wouldn't be breathing. 

"C-Clarke?" His voice shaking. 

Her face was blue, her lips were blue, and viciously cracked. But, she was breathing. She was alive.

"Oh my god, Clarke. Wake up. Clarke it's me, wake up Clarke." He begged, his rough hands picking up her head softly and lifting it to his body. 

She wouldn't wake up, no matter how loud he yelled, no matter how many times it tried shaking her awake. 

"Please, just, open your eyes for me Clarke." He pleaded, his eyes filled with tears. 

She wouldn't budge, but he could feel her heart beating against his chest. 

He was so tired, so tired of running, so tired of crying. So he laid down, and brought her head to his chest, allowing her soft blonde curls to trail down his side and onto his shoulder. 

"It's okay, Clarke. I'm here." He said. His eyes flicked closed, they were as heavy as weights. 

 

When he woke up, he forgot for just a second that he was in this blue world with Clarke. 

Clarke. He opened his eyes and started to panic, but then he looked down, and she was still there, her head on his chest. 

He wished she'd wake up, and he could see her ocean blue eyes. He imagined how amazing they'd look in the blue world.

He decided to pick her up, and carry her back to the spot where he had started, hoping they there was a way out. 

When he got there, hours later, there was nothing there except the mark of his footprints. 

"Hello!" He yelled. Hoping for the women in white to reappear. 

No sign of anyone or anything. 

He kept yelling, asking to leave, asking to go home. 

Nothing. 

He sat down, giving up after more than a few hours of begging and pleading. Clarke was still unconscious. 

He didn't know when he had fallen back to sleep, but when he woke up, she was kneeling over him, shaking him awake.

"Clarke?!" He yelled. He sat up quickly. 

"Bell-Bellamy, what are you doing here?" She asked. 

He took a second to reel in the fact that she was there, looking at him, speaking to him. And he was right, her eyes looked amazing in the blue world. 

"I came for you. I knew you were alive. Indra said there was no way, but I knew it." He said. 

She pulled him in for a hug, a hug he had been wanting and needing and waiting for. 

"I can't believe you'd come for me, Bellamy." Her voice in his ear, was soft and grateful. And then she pulled away and slapped his arm.

"Wait, dammit Bellamy you're so stupid! You'd risk your life, and leave the others, for me! That's so stupid, Bellamy!" She yelled.

He started laughing. 

"Why the hell are you laughing right now?" 

"Because, it's just like you to get mad at me for trying to save you." He said, his brown eyes engulfing her blue ones, sending shivers down her spin.

It had been what seemed like forever since her last human contact. And that's why when Bellamy touched her, and looked into her eyes, her whole body lit on fire. Or at least, that's what she told herself. 

"So, how do we get out of here?" He asked.

"Don't you think if I knew that I would have left by now?" She said as she raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Right." He said, understanding how stupid his last question must have sounded. 

"When I - when I first found you, you were passed out. I couldn't wake you up." He said, his voice cracking again. He hated that it kept doing that.

"This place, this world. It's weird, Bellamy. I keep passing out, and I never know how long I'm out. And I never dream, it's always just black and then I wake up." She explained. 

"This is so weird. I feel like I'm in a dream." Bellamy said, his hand finding Clarke's instinctively. He was so happy he could touch her again, feel her soft skin on his. 

"I felt like that too for a long time. And then that faded and now I just wonder. Wonder why, how, and I don't even know how long I've been here." 

"3 months. It's been horrible." Bellamy explained. 

"My mom?" She asked, trying her hardest to hold back her tears as images of her mother flashed in her mind. 

"She cried for weeks on end Clarke, it was awful. She thinks you're dead, they all do." 

"Except you." 

"I wouldn't let myself believe it for even a second." He said, his voice soft. Causing Clarke's heart to warm to a degree she thought almost harmful. 

 

Hours went by (they think), when suddenly a black whole opens up behind them. Sending fast winds spiraling, the blue sand flying straight into the air. 

"Do you think?" Bellamy yelled.

"I don't know, but what do we have to lose?" Clarke yelled back.

"Together?" Bellamy said, grabbing her hand and intertwining her fingers. She nodded, and smiled. Her mind flashing to all the different times they had said that word to each other. 

And with that, they jumped. 

 

"Bellamy?!" Clarke yelled. Her eyes searching for her freckled savior. 

"Clarke!" He yelled back. 

Her eyes were still adjusting to the light, to a color other than blue. Green. Green tree's. Brown. Brown dirt. 

"Did we? We're back!" Clarke yelled. She got up, finding Bellamy quickly and running into his arms. 

"We're back." He said, his smile finding its way to the top of her head. 

She smiled into his chest. Her heart warm. She couldn't believe she was back, and it was all because of Bellamy Blake. 

He risked his life for her, he went into another world to find her her. 

"Bellamy, I-" She started, but as she pulled away, and looked into his gleaming eyes, she couldn't find the words. 

"You don't need to thank me, Clarke. Anyone would have done it." 

"But they didn't. YOU did, Bellamy." 

He shrugged, acting like he hadn't just crossed over worlds for the blonde standing in front of him. 

So she thought, there was only one way to truly thank him, something she hoped he wouldn't reject. 

She found the back of his neck, her fingers entangled in the brown curls she'd always secretly wanted to touch. And she pulled him down, his face inches from hers.

His eyes were swallowing her whole, she could feel them, looking not into her eyes, but into her soul. And she brought his lips to hers, the shock on his lips fading as he brought his soft and subtle touch to the small of her back. 

Their lips moved together, slowly. The moisture from his lips bringing the color back to hers. 

And when he pulled away, slowly, and the separating of their lips made her heart ache, that's when she knew she loved him. 

Not just loved him. Was IN love with him. 

Through the past two years, she had known deep down that what she had with Bellamy went past platonic friendship, but they never did explore it.

And now, when she brought his lips back down to hers, hungrier this time, she wondered why the hell they never had. 

 

When they ended up with Clarke's back to a tree, Bellamy finally pulled away. "We should - uh - we should go home. You should see your mom, Raven, Monty and Jasper." He said, his eyes blown black.

"You're right." She said, excitement filling her as she remembered. 

"Hey Bellamy," Clarke started as they walked, hand-in-hand towards camp. "I love you." 

Her words stopped him dead in his tracks. 

"Clarke-" 

"I do, Bellamy. I have for a long time, and what you did for me - no one else in any world would ever do. So yeah, I love you." 

He smiled, he tried to hold it back, but failed.

"God Clarke, I love you too." He said, bringing his lips to hers. Sparking the electricity between them again. 

 

When they arrived at the gates, there were gasps heard from the mouthes of the guards as they opened the gate for them.

"Oh my god." Was heard more than once.

"Bellamy!" Octavia yelled. Her arms crashing around her brother. "You did it! You found her!" She yelled. Her arms flying around Clarke now, embracing her, neither of them realizing how much they actually cared about each other until that moment.

When Octavia pulled away, Clarke's eyes shot up and caught the glance of her mother and Kane. 

"Clarke?" Abby said, fearing her eyes were deceiving her.

"I found her." Bellamy said, as Abby and Kane both ran towards Clarke, followed by the rest of the 100. 

"Bellamy saved me." She said into her mothers ears as her eyes fell onto Bellamy's. They both smiled.


End file.
